List of Rookie Digimon (A-G)
This is part one of a complete list of Digimon species that are of the Rookie (成長期 Child) level. The Rookie level is the lowest Digivolutionary level that can deal damage during a battle. Digimon Digivolve to the Rookie level as children; depending on their battle experience, they may progress to the Champion level as adults or remain Rookies throughout their lives. For other Rookie Digimon, see List of Rookie Digimon (Part 2). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Agumon Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 2½ feet tall. It has bright orange skin and light green eyes, as well as flattened forearms. It has broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. In Digimon Data Squad Agumon was given a slightly different design to the original Agumon. He has more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. He has three "fingers" instead of four (thumbless). Where Digimon Adventure's Agumon had well-defined nostrils, this Agumon has just two oval-shaped holes on the front of his muzzle. He is also much larger than previous Agumon, being almost as tall as a human adolescent. He is also reclassified as Dinosaur-type instead of Reptile-type. Since its creation, the new design has replaced the old one in most Digimon media. The name "Agumon" is derived from the Japanese onomatopoeia aguagu, the sound of biting. Digimon Adventure An Agumon was a main character in the Digimon Adventure anime series. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02 is the sequel to Digimon Adventure. Agumon is not a main character in this series although he does make several appearances. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appeared in Takato's dream when he wanted to fight with Guilmon. Digimon Frontier In Digimon Frontier, some Agumon were at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad In Digimon Data Squad, several Agumon were seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, Agumon were being trained by Leo the Leomon at LordHolyAngemon's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. Digimon Next An Agumon is partnered to Tsurugi Tatsuno in the Digimon Next manga. D-Cyber The D-Cyber manhua features an Agumon partnered to Teru Raku. When Teru was controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon first appeared as a MetalGreymon X to save him. Later, Teru managed to get Agumon to Digivolve to Greymon X. After receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains Omekamon as a Champion Digivolution. Digimon World In the Digimon World video game Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Agumon when you go out of the city. When you beat it, this Agumon manages the City Bank. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Agumon or Gabumon Digimon World 2 Agumon is one of the Digimon you can start with in Digimon World 2, by joining the Gold Hawk Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. You can catch Omnimon after you beat the game in Tera Domain. Digimon World 3 Digimon World 3 has Agumon as one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. When you play "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool you. If you have Guilmon instead of Agumon, you can catch one when you go to the south sector, on the side of the brigde. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Digimon Digital Card Battle video game has Agumon as the first opponent in Beginner City's first Battle Arena. MetalGreymon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's first Battle Arena. Greymon is the last opponent in Beginner City's second Battle Arena, and continues in Beginner City Battle Arena. WarGreymon is the last opponent in both Beginner City's third Battle Arena and Wiseman Tower's second Battle Arena. Omnimon is the last opponent in Wiseman Tower's third Battle Arena. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit there are a total of three Agumon's that appear. The first, which you get as a playable default digimon, digivolves to Wargreymon. The second is as the main enemy who appears in the Ancient Shrine level and the final appears as a bonus character and digivolves to Omnimon. Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon and digivolves into either Greymon or GeoGreymon. Agumon also appears in Data Forest and as a Tournament Digimon. Attacks *'Pepper Breath/Pepper Flame' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. *'Claw Attack': This attack is seen only in the Digimon Rumble Arena game, attacks with claws and teeth. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. *'Surudoi Tsume' (するどいツメ Sharp Claw): Attacks with his claws. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Baby Volcano': Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. *'Motto Surudoi Tsume': A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. *'Baby Claw': The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. Variations / Subspecies * SnowAgumon / BlackAgumon * Agumon X - Agumon who absorbed the "X-Antibody" become this. The blue lines on his body is similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. * Agumon (Data Squad/Subspecies) * Agumon Hakase Agumon Hakase Agumon Hakase is a dinosaur digimon who is also called Agumon phD. Arkadimon (Rookie) Arkadimon is a unique Digimon in that its name does not change when it digivolves. All of Arkadimon's forms are called "Arkadimon". Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'Soul Absorption' *'Erase Sickle' Armadillomon Armadillomon is a small armored Mammal Digimon with three-clawed limbs and a short tail. He hides in his hard shell and has an easygoing personality. There are some Armadillomon who speak the Nagoya dialect. Some are known to speak with a country accent. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Some Armadillomon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. When the Chameleonmon under Petaldramon were purified by Kumamon they reverted to Armadillomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Armadillomon is the first opponent in Igloo City's Extra Arena. He can also be obtained as a Partner Yellow Card. Digimon World DS Armadillomon digivolves from Dorimon, and can digivolve into Ankylomon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Armadillomon digivolves from Dorimon, can Armor Digivolve into Kenkimon or Seahomon with the coresponding eggs, and digivovle into Ankylomon or NiseDrimogemon. Attacks: * Diamond Shell (Rolling Stone): Armadillomon curls up into a ball and rams into the opponent. * Diamond Slamming/Claw Chopping (Scratch Beat): Rapidly slashes enemies using his claws. * Hard Brick (Rigid Block): Repels attacks by curling into a ball. Aruraumon Aruraumon's English name is a misspelling of its Japanese name Alraumon, which is short for alraune, meaning hot mandrake and is a type of plant. Aruraumon is basically a variation of Palmon. At lunchtime, it opens the flowers on its head and arms and seems to do photosynthesis. The smell released from the flower on its head surely transmits to Palmon, since it is the same intense stench. Digimon World Aruraumon is a wild Digimon in Native Forest. Digimon World DS Aruraumon digivolves from Dorimon. He is one of the few Digimon in Digimon World DS who cannot digivolve further. Attacks *'Gloom Dust': Spreads a fog of poisonous gas at the foe. *'Hungry Hand': Drains the foe's HP. *'Nemesis Ivy': Extends its vine fingers to several times their length to be used as whips. Variations / Subspecies * List of Rookie Digimon (L-Z)#Palmon Ballistamon Ballistamon ... Digimon Fusion .... Attacks *'....': Variations / Subspecies Bearmon Bearmon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design is derived from the . It has skill in the grappling arts. Digimon Frontier Island of Lost Digimon Digimon World 3 Bearmon is part of team C at the beginning where you pick the three digimon you want. At level five he can digivolve to Grizzlymon. Digimon World DS Bearmon can digivolve into Grizzmon or Leomon depending on its stats. He is also referred to as Kumamon. Attacks *'Bear Fist' (小熊正拳突き Little Bear Fist Thrust) *'Bear Claw' *'Bear Roll' Betamon Betamon is an Amphibian Digimon with a gentle and quiet personality. But when he gets angry, his electrical powers shock anyone around him, friend or foe. His name possibly comes from the Japanese words, betabeta, which means sticky, or betanko, which means squashed. He has Amphibious marine capabilities. Digimon Adventure 02 Betamon is the Digimon partner of Michael, one of the DigiDestined children from America, who became a DigiDestined when he saw a Gorillamon. He and Michael were first introduced to the DigiDestined by Mimi and Palmon. Betamon Digivolved to Seadramon when Digitamamon's diner was attacked by a Dark-Spiraled Gorillamon, with Togemon helping to remove the Spiral. Betamon showed up again later when Digimon had begun to appear in the Real World around Christmas time. As Seadramon, he battled a Cherrymon at Rockefeller Centre with help from ExVeemon, Lillymon and the other American DigiDestined's Digimon. Betamon was involved in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A Betamon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair at Ice Terminal. Digimon World 2 Betamon can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon (0-2 DP), Darkrizamon (3-5 DP) or Tuskmon (6+ DP). Betamon appears in SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tera Domain. Digimon Digital Card Battle Betamon is one of the first digimon that the player meets. Betamon teaches the player how to play the main component of the game which is card battles. The player can also verse Betamon anytime they wish or ask him to teach the player how to play card battles again. After BlackWarGreymon is beaten (who is the final boss in the game) Betamon battles with a completely different deck. The new deck is probably the first or second most powerful deck in the game (whereas 'A's' or 'Analogman's' deck could be the first or second most powerful). However, when the player versus Betamon, his uses the deck ineffectively. Betamon gives the second most experience to the player (30 points) whereas 'A' or 'Analogman' gives the most (50 points). The Betamon card is one of the most common cards in the game. Digimon Battle Spirit Betamon appears as a field enemy in the "Origin Town". Digimon World DS Betamon can digivolve into Seadramon or Sukamon depending on its stats. Betamon is found in the Data Forest. Attacks * Electric Shock: Fires a 1,000,000 volt shock at the enemy. * Beta Slugger: Attacks his opponents directly with his fin. Variations / Subspecies * ModokiBetamon * Betamon X Biyomon Biyomon is a Bird Digimon, resembling a large, pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head, and a ring on one of her legs. Biyomon's Japanese name is Piyomon. Her English name is a misspelling of the Japanese name, which comes from the Japanese word, piyopiyo, which is the sound of chirping. She can move its wings skillfully to grabs things but flies poorly because of that. Usually, she lives on the ground, but will fly into the sky to escape from danger. However, as her flight ability is at the same level as Patamon's, she regards him as her rival. Biyomon dreams of becoming a Birdramon and flying through the sky, and dreads becoming a Cockatrimon, which cannot fly. With a curious nature, she likes to peck at the heads of Tanemon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Four Biyomon stand up to SkullSatamon when he attacked the forest near the Flame Terminal, but are defeated and scanned by him. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World 2 Biyomon digivolves into Airdramon, Saberdramon or Birdramon depending on stats. You can find a Biyomon in Meditation Dome and another in File Island. Digimon Digital Card Battle Biyomon is a Red Card. Digimon World DS Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon. Attacks * Spiral Twister (Magical Fire): Flaps its wings, creating green flames in front of it, then shoots it out in a spiraling inferno. * Pecking Attack (Hard Beak): Pecks at its enemies. * Ostri-Kick (Ostrich Kick): Does a backward flip-like kick. * Talon Twist (Spiral Wing): Cartwheels at its opponents, attacking them with its talons, claws and beak. BlackAgumon BlackAgumon is a black equivalent of Agumon similar to other such Black Digimon. BlackAgumon practically resembles Agumon, only he is black all over. Digimon World 3 BlackAgumon appears as an NPC during side-quests. Digimon World DS BlackAgumon appears as a boss and as a playable character, the boss later digivolves into DarkTyrannomon, which you fight him again, as a playable character it digivolves from Pagumon and into DarkTyrannomon. He also appears in Training Peak as an enemy. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackAgumon is an unlockable character who digivolves into BlackGreymon and further into BlackWarGreymon. Digimon World Data Squad BlackAgumon (along with SnowAgumon) has been given a new Data Squad-like design. Digimon Battle Spirit BlackAgumon appears as a playable Digimon and digivolves to BlackWarGreymon Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots a green fireball of varying strength from its mouth. *'Claw Uppercut': Attack upwards using its claws. *'Claw Slash': Dash attack forward with its claws. *'Spit Fire' Variations / Subspecies * Agumon / SnowAgumon BlackGuilmon BlackGuilmon is a black equivalent of Guilmon, similar to other such Black Digimon like BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon. BlackGuilmon practically resembles Guilmon, only he is black all over. The black stripes that are scattered across his body are blood red. His yellow eyes remain the same. He is a confident fighter with powerful dark attacks. Unlike his stronger forms like BlackGrowlmon or ChaosGallantmon, however, BlackGuilmon has yet to appear on the cards. He made his debut as a secret playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackGuilmon is a secret playable Digimon in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. He will randomly appear in 1 Player mode as an enemy opponent. Once defeated, he will be an unlockable and playable character in the multiplayer mode and single mode. Other obtainable Black Digimon are BlackAgumon who digivolve to BlackWarGreymon and BlackGabumon. Attacks * Rock Crusher - A deadly slash attack accompanied by a dark thrash of energy. * Virus Breathe - BlackGuilmon blasts out a virus-infected blast from his mouth. * Pyro Grenade - resembles (regular) Guilmon's "Pyro Sphere" attack only with a dark purple sphere and not as much distance. Variations / Subspecies *Guilmon Bokomon Bokomon is a Digimon Scholar and carries a book that has a lot of info on it to nourish his brain. His name comes from the Japanese word, bokoboko, which means the sound of hitting something hollow. Digimon Frontier Digimon World DS Bokomon runs the Back Equipment Shop, accessible by Silver Tamers and higher. Besides Neemon and Susanoomon, he is the only major Frontier character to appear in Digimon World DS. Attacks * Wild Escape Dash (逃げ足猛ダッシュ) * Book of Knowledge (もの知りブック) Burgermon Burgermon have hamburger shaped heads'Bokomon': Burgermon! A digimon with a burger-shaped head. and sometimes a neckerchief. They have blue eyes and a pink dot on each of their cheeks. They have a pure heart and make hamburgers with TorikaraBallmon day and night. They don't wear clothes and are smaller than Burgermon (Champion). Digimon Frontier A bunch of Burgermon lived in the Hamburger Village. Petaldramon raided the place with his Chameleonmon henchmen when the moons were in alignment every night. One night, when he was satisfied with a burger, he took Papa Burgermon back to his palace, leaving his wife, Mama Burgermon, and their TorikaraBallmon children alone. While Takuya and Koji stayed behind at Hamburger Village to perfect their burgers (much to Bokomon and Neemon's horror as they had to try them), the others let themselves be taken prisoners to get to Papa Burgermon. After Kazemon, Beetlemon and Kumamon defeated and purified the Chameleonmon, reverting them back to Armadillomon, Petaldramon fought them and Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon, along with the perfect burgers dosed with sleeping medicine, took him out and the father was saved. Later on, the Legendary Warriors encountered Burgermon on the moon serving hamburgers to the Meteormon. They were related to the ones who lived in Hamburger Village. A Burgermon was seen being evacuated from the Autumn Leaf Fair before the Royal Knights invaded it. When Lucemon Chaos Mode destroyed the Ophanimoon, it sent out a shockwave that took out the Cherubimoon and the Seraphimoon where the Burgermon and the other Digimon were destroyed. Attacks * Delicious Patty * Green Pickles Candlemon Candlemon is a Rookie Level Flame Digimon. His Japanese name is Candmon. His name comes from candle, which is what he resembles. The fire on him is his Digi-Core, which, if it goes out, kills Candlemon (compare with the Charmander line in Pokémon). Being a flame-type, he has a quiet personality and doesn't battle to make progress. Digimon Frontier Takuya, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Neemon and Bokomon stumbled upon some ruins in a gorge guarded by a village of Candlemon. When they said they were Legendary Warriors, they invited them to their party and burned what turned out to be Sleeping Clovers. The kids ran from the Candlemon (during their escape they also hid in a river), until Takuya became Agunimon, yet was no match for them, since his fire-based powers only strengthened them. However Tommy then found his Human Spirit of Ice, became Kumamon and defeated some Candlemon until one of them Digivolved to a Wizardmon. Agunimon and Kumamon defeated Wizardmon and reverted him to Candlemon, by scanning his Fractal Code. The Candlemon Elder said it was a test and Wizardmon's Fractal Code restored the bridge. Multiple Candlemon were later seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Several Candlemon were servants of Myotismon. When Taichi and his friends entered his castle, the Candlemon attacked them but Zeromaru defeated them rather quickly (although they did hurt him). Digimon World 2 Candlemon can digivolve into Tankmon (0–2 DP), Meramon (3–5 DP), or Clockmon (6+ DP). Candlemon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Bios Domain, Core Tower and Boss of Drive Domain. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Candlemon card is one of three Digimon that has the highest O Attack of 380 compared to all the other Rookie level Digimon. Attacks * Lava Loogie (Bonfire): Fires a small flame. * Candle Burn: From his digicore he fires six copies to strike the enemies. * Flame Bomber Throws a bomb of fire. * Melted Wax (Melt Wax): Fires a bunch of wax sticks at the opponent. * Paraffin Paralyzer: Fires multiple globs of hot wax to paralyze opponent. * Karmic Flame * Candle Ring Chuumon Chuumon is a Rookie Level Animal Digimon. His name comes from the Japanese word, chuuchuu, which is the sound that mice make. Chuumon looks like a mouse. Some are also found in the company of a Sukamon. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Sukamon and Chuumon were seen in New York. Digimon Frontier Some Chuumon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (one accompanying a Sukamon). Digimon Data Squad Some Chuumon were seen at Baronmon's assembly at the Holy Capital. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Chumon is not a playable character but appears when Sukamon throws him at you as an attack, coincidentally he also appears on Sukamon's selection picture. Digimon Racing A Chuumon was seen as a moving obstacle being controlled by an Etemon in the track Desert Oasis. Digimon World DS Chuumon is not a playable character, but is found on any Sukamon. Attacks * Cheese Bomb (チーズ爆弾) * Whisper Voice (ガシガシ) * Tell a Lie ClearAgumon ClearAgumon's name comes from clear and the Japanese word, agurabana, which means wide, flat nose. ClearAgumon is basically a semi-transparent version of ToyAgumon. It is cowardly, but possesses a just heart that can't overlook evil. Digimon World 2 ClearAgumon digivolves into Angemon or Piddomon depending on its DP. Attacks * Dream Missile: Fires a plastic fireball from its mouth. * Precious Flame (Precious Flare): Opens up mouth to form a cannon, and shoots a missile made of twinkling stars at the foe. * Wonder Light (Wonder Illumina): Creates a wall of rainbow-colored toy blocks that flies at the enemy. * Mullion Punch: Rotates and gives a fire punch. Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Petit Heal: Uses magical power to heal wounds of itself or allies. Variations / Subspecies * ToyAgumon / ShadowToyAgumon Commandramon Commandramon first appeared in the D-Accel and cards. His name comes from "commando" and the affix "-dra," an abbreviation of "dragon" commonly used in Digimon names. His name may also be a play on the word "commander". He looks like a blue, spotted dinosaur in military armor. Commandramon is a foot soldier in the D-Brigade. The "D-Brigade" is a mechanized brigade that is composed of dragon type cyborg Digimon, and is a special force that is invested in missions that are never made public. His body has a special texture, which makes it possible for him to have any camouflage pattern to match his environment. For that reason, they say that most of his "targets" have been buried without having become aware of Commandramon's existence. Commandramon has a complete digivolution line from List of Fresh Digimon#Bombmon (Fresh) to Darkdramon (Mega). Its Ultimate/Perfect form is Tankdramon. Digimon Next An army of Commandramon work for Barbamon. Attacks * M16 Assassin: Fires from his hand-held assault rifle. * DCD Bomb: Throws a bomb at his foes. * Strike Claw: Attacks his enemy with a beam on his claw. Coronamon Coronamon is a digimon created specifically for the game Digimon World Dawn. He resembles a type of lion. Coronamon has a digivolution line from List of In-Training Digimon#Sunmon (In-Training) to Apollomon (Mega). Attacks *'CoroKnuckle': Punches enemies with his flaming fist. *'Corona Flame': Shoots fire from his forehead. *'Petit Prominence': Winds his whole body with fire to defend or tackle the enemy. Crabmon Crabmon is a Crustacean Digimon. His Japanese name is Ganimon. His English name comes from crab, and his Japanese name comes from the Japanese word, kani, which means crab. The rookie form of Coelamon. A Digimon which used the data of metal in the sea to increase combat efficiency. He has self-confidence in battles. His strength lies in grasping and crushing with his bladed claws. His weak point is a part of his stomach, but it's rarely exposed. He is a mischief lover that loves to trap other Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Crabmon was seen as the partner of an Australian DigiDestined named Derek. He helped Armadillomon and Ikkakumon drive off a Gesomon, Shellmon and Ebidramon that was seen chasing him and Derek. He Digivolved to Coelamon to help Zudomon and Submarimon fight a Scorpiomon, who was guarding a Control Spire. Later on, he was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Crabmon was among the frozen Digimon victims of IceDevimon. A silhouette of a Crabmon was also on Henry's computer. Digimon World 2 Crabmon can digivolve into Coelamon (0-2 DP), MoriShellmon (3-5 DP), Shellmon (6-7 DP), or Seadramon (8+ DP). Crabmon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Joy Joy. Digimon World DS Crabmon digivolves from Poyomon, and can digivolve further into Seasarmon depending on its stats. Crabmon is found in the Packet Swamp. Attacks * Scissors Attack (Scissors Execution): Crabmon flails his claws & pinches his opponent * Scissor Magic Variations / Subspecies * Crabmon X DemiDevimon DemiDevimon is a Rookie Level Evil Digimon who plays spiteful tricks. He resembles a bat. His English name comes from demi, meaning half, and devi, which is short for Devil. His Japanese name PicoDevimon comes from Pico, meaning small (Italian; piccolo) or billionth/trillionth (long/short scales respectively), and devi, also short for Devil. DemiDevimon is a constant liar and, with great skills in wording, he can fool almost anyone with his sweet-sounding 'Evil Whisper' lies. Digimon Adventure A DemiDevimon was a major character in the Digimon Adventure anime series. Digimon Frontier Some DemiDevimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad Three DemiDevimon appeared in the Real World working for a Vilemon and used Vilemon's plan to help a man get rich (even if it include winning a bet at a horse race). Upon discovery by Masaru Daimon and Agumon, the Three Digimon watched as Vilemon grew and fought GeoGreymon. After Vilemon was destroyed, GeoGreymon destroyed all three DemiDevimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Daemon's errand boy, DemiDevimon served to report any important news to his master related to Tai and Zeromaru. Digimon: Digital Card Battle He is an R level card in the game. The real DemiDevimon resides in the Steep Road battle cafe and fights in the arena. He sees Card Fusion Mutation as a real problem. Digimon World 2 DemiDevimon is found in the Black Sword Guard Team and can get it as a partner by joining. He later appears in the wild and digivolves to IceDevimon or Devimon depending on its DP. Digimon Battle Spirit DemiDevimon appears as a field enemy in the level "Oriental Gate". Digimon World DS DemiDevimon can digivolve into Devimon depending on its stats. DemiDevimon can also be found in the Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dusk/Dawn DemiDevimon digivolves from Pagumon and digivolves to Devimon Attacks * Demi Dart (Pico Dart): Throwing syringes filled with a toxin, DemiDevimon uses them to poison his targets. Though the toxin is deadly only to humans, it can make Digimon fall ill. * Bat Flutter: He uses his wings to slap his enemies. * Evil Whisper (悪魔のささやき Demon's Whisper): Hypnotises others into falling asleep while deceiving them with sweet-sounding lies. Dokunemon Dokunemon is a Rookie Level Larva Digimon. His name comes from the Japanese word, doku, meaning poison, and kunekune, which means a wriggling body. Dokunemon is basically a variation of Kunemon where his body is green. Digimon World Dokunemon appears in Native Forest during night time and in Beetle Land. Digimon World 2 Dokunemon can digivolve into Flymon. His assisting skill 'Invisibility' allows him to become invisible and free from enemies' single-enemy attacks. Before the effect wears off, enemies cannot perform interruption or counter to it. Attacks * Poison Claw - Strikes enemies with a poisoned claw. * Poison Powder - Releases a poisonous powder into the air. * Mass Morph * Worm Venom * Poison Ride Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Invisibility (擬態) Variations / Subspecies * Kunemon Dorumon Dorumon's Japanese name is DORUmon. His name is an acronym for D'IGITAL '''OR U'NKNOWN-MONSTER. Due to having an old style interface on his forehead, this Digimon is gussed to be an experimental Prototype Digimon from before Digimon were discovered. Originally, the personality of a Digimon of a battle species had materialized particularly strongly, so his fighting instincts were high, and he would snap and howl at anything, buy it seems that he tamed by someone he once bit. During an experiment, it was said that data has been hidden in the deepest part of his DigiCore that is the data of the strong life force of a legendary living dragon, so it is said that he has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon. Within him is the X-Antibody, a program that makes him immune to the X Program. His birth is mysterious and his presence would turn out to affect the fate of the Digital World itself. Due to being a naturally-born X-Digimon, he is commonly ostracized by his peers. Dorumon has 3 complete digivolution lines. All three lines have the same Fresh form Dodomon and In-Training form Dorimon. But they're different from Champion Level to Mega Level: *In the X-Evolution (Data), he will digivolve into Dorugamon, DoruGreymon and Dorugoramon. *In the Death-X-Evolution (Virus), he will digivolve into DexDorugamon, DexDoruGreymon, DexDorugoramon and Dexmon. *In the last digivolution line (Vaccine), he will digivolve into Reptiledramon, Grademon, Alphamon and Alphamon (UWBKD). Digital Monster X-Evolution The mysterious little Digimon known as Dorumon, characterised by the strange stone in his forehead, is, in actuality, not a Digimon but an artificial being created by Yggdrasil, the sentient computer that controls the Digital World, with the intention of using him to bring about the second phase of its Project Ark scheme. Released into the Digital World, Dorumon was ostracised for possessing the X-Antibody and came under threat from other Digimon, including a Leomon, who sought to claim the X-Antibody for his own. Fleeing from the Leomon through a forest, Dorumon seemed doomed until Leomon relented, knowing that, even with the X-Antibody, he would live no longer. Asking Dorumon to live for him in the new Digital World, he died. Bullied by a group of Mushroomon and forced to flee into a river, Dorumon came to rest in an old temple in a barren region of the plain, where he soon came into contact with WarGreymon X, who was in the middle of a battle with the Royal Knight, Omnimon, requested that Dorumon look after Tokomon until he returned. Dorumon agreed, happy to have a friend but soon, the duo witnessed another attack by Omnimon on a herd of innocent Digimon and, although they both bravely attempted to fight back against the Royal Knight, almost became victims themselves until WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X arrived to save them. In the course of the ensuing battle, however, Tokomon was fatally injured and MetalGarurumon X used his X-Antibody to resurrect him as Tokomon X. Weakened by this, MetalGarurumon X collapsed and Dorumon, believing he was dead, was overcome with emotion and memories of Leomon and Digivolved to his Champion form of Dorugamon. Subsequently, Dorugamon was captured by Magnamon and had his data split by Yggdrasil, creating DexDorugoramon, who yielded Digi-Eggs that hatched into a swarm of DexDoruGreymon, which Yggdrasil would use to raze the Digital World. Dorugamon Digivolved to Dorugremon to battle them and was then granted access to Yggdrasil’s realm by Gallantmon X to learn the secrets of his creation. There, in battle with Omnimon, he assumed his Mega form, revealing at last his true form and destiny – he was Alphamon, legendary leader of the Royal Knights. Together, Alphamon and Omnimon destroyed DexDorugoramon, who then revived as Dexmon and resumed the battle with them in Yggdrasil’s inner sanctum. Realising his connection to Dexmon, Alphamon sacrificed himself by impaling them both on his blade, passing his X-Antibody to Omnimon before recombining with Dexmon and forming Dorumon again. Omnimon subsequently destroyed Yggdrasil, re-birthing the Digital World as it had been and allowing Dorumon and Tokomon to be reunited. It is unclear what Dorumon’s specific connection to the legend of Alphamon is. There are two possible explanations – either Alphamon truly existed at a time in the past and Yggdrasil used his data in the creation of Dorumon or Dorumon was fulfilling the legend by becoming Alphamon for the first time. Digimon Chronicle Dorumon is Kouta's partner. D-Cyber Digimon World 4 Dorumon, who is a Bash specialist, is one of the four starting Digimon. Digimon World DS Dorumon digivolves from Dorimon, and can digivolve further into Dorugamon with high level and high Beast EXP. Dorumon also prevents you from entering the Back Equipment and Back Item Shops if you are not a Silver Tamer. '''Attacks * Metal Cannon: Shoots metallic projectiles from his mouth. * Dash Metal: Metal freezes the enemy. * Dino Tooth * Hyper Dash Metal * Metal Shoot: Releases a small shockwave from his mouth. Dracmon Dracmon is an Undead Digimon from the dark area and is a mischievous bloodsucker. If its mischief involves danger, it will not shrink away from it and views it as a challenge. It has been said it began to die when it tried to draw graffiti of the faces of the Digimon Sovereigns. His first game appearance was Digimon World DS. Dracmon carries the X-Antibody. Recently, it has started to cause mischief for the Royal Knights. Dracmon has a digivolution line from Dracmon (Rookie) to GranDracmon (Mega). Digimon World DS Dracmon digivolves from List of In-Training Digimon#Tsunomon|Tsunomon]], and can digivolve further into Sangloupmon depending on its stats. Attacks * Undead Fang: A bite attack. * Eye of Nightmare: Hypnotizes Digimon with the eyes on the palms of his hands to be his slaves. Dracomon Dracomon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon, being first of the kind. He is an ancient Digimon as well as the "ancestor" of all the Digimon whose name ends with "dramon". He bears a slight resemblance to Agumon, Guilmon, and Veemon. Dracomon's strength and agility are the top class among the Rookie Level Digimon. Among the scales that cover his body, one is known as "gekirin".Gekirin (逆鱗), literally "Reverse Scale", is the only scale of the legendary dragon that grows inversely, below its jaws and towards its throat. The dragon will get angry and kill those who touch its "gekirin". If it is touched, Dracomon will lose his sense and fires beam bullets in a berserk rage. Attacks * Baby Breath: Release a hot breath against the opponent. * Tail Smash * G Shurunen (ジ・シュルネン): When his "gekirin" is touched, his horns glow and he fires beam bullets indiscriminately from his mouth. EbiBurgermon EbiBurgermon's name comes from "ebi", the Japanese word for shrimp, and Burger(mon). A chubby food type Digimon which has a heart made of freshly selected shrimp data. It is a derivative of Burgermon that is good at making shrimp burgers. Digimon Frontier An EbiBurgermon was seen on Buffalo the Trailmon before it arrived at the location of where the Trailmon race was. The same one was also seen at the end of the race with Piddomon. Attacks * Fresh Shrimp: Attacks with a smell that paralyzes the foe. * Hot Cutlet Elecmon Elecmon is a Rookie Level Mammal Digimon. Elecmon can run around discharging electricity. Each Elecmon are proud of their tails and can use it to threaten their enemies. He is a curious Digimon that likes mischief. Elecmon is normally Data-attribute and red in colour, but he also has a Virus version that is sometimes referred to as "Vi-Elecmon". Digimon Adventure The Elecmon first seen was the caretaker of Primary Village, the village where baby digimon are born and raised (Village of Beginnings in Japanese version). He first saw T.K. and Patamon as invaders, thinking they are harming the Baby Digimon. T.K. stopped the fight between Elecmon and Patamon since it was scaring the babies. They settled for a tug-of-war match which Patamon won. They became friends and he later helped the DigiDestined in the final battle against Piedmon and his Vilemon group. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor pursued an Elecmon on the back of a Tuskmon and captured it. He had it fight another Elecmon under the control of the Dark Ring. Cody, Digmon and Tentomon freed a bunch of Elecmon as well as some Deramon, Floramon, and Mushroomon. A bunch were seen fleeing a town that Kimeramon destroyed. An Elecmon was seen with some Baby Digimon (Botamon, Nyokimon, Pitimon, Poyomon, and two Punimon) in the forest that BlackWarGreymon was passing through. An Elecmon was seen as a partner to an unnamed French DigiDestined and it's possible that same Elecmon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers An Elecmon was seen as a frozen victim of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Some Elecmon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). A bunch of Elecmon along with some Biyomon, Pagumon, and Poyomon were at Flame Terminal that 3 SkullSatamon attacked and after it was destroyed, Crusadermon scanned the village's Fractal Code and the Elecmon fled with the other Digimon inhabitants. Digimon Data Squad An Elecmon (data/red one) ran wild in the human world after a gang leader named Boomer (who Marcus recently defeated) became impatient with the stoplight changing, and eventually Digivolved into a virus-type Garurumon. Some injured Elecmon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Elecmon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Tohma H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon World 2 Elecmon digivolves to Tyrannomon, Flarerizamon or Monochromon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Elecmon is a rookie level Nature Specialty card. Vi-Elecmon is a rookie level Mutant Specialty card. Attacks Attacks of the data-attribute Elecmon * Super Thunder Strike (Sparkling Thunder): Shoots electric bolts from his tail. * Body Attack (Nine Tails): Strikes his enemy with his nine tails. * Lightning Knife (Thunder Knife): Attacks with a blade of lightning. Attacks of the virus-attribute Elecmon * Jamming Thunder * Tail Dusk * Assassin's Bolt Variations / Subspecies * Elecmon (Virus/Purple) Falcomon Falcomon is a Rookie level Bird Digimon that lives in high mountains. He has great strength in his legs and can run at blistering speed. There are two designs / versions of this Digimon: a version known for its ability to glide rather than fly (the original version), and a ninja-like, flight capable version (the newer version). The original design was used for the Digimon Accel V-Pet; the newer one appears in Digimon Data Squad as well as Digimon World DS. The original version has a beak lined with teeth, beige-colored markings around its eyes, and light brown and light green feathers. The newer version looks somewhat different, with a smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings. Incidentally, both versions resemble more an owl than a falcon. The digivolution of the two versions is also different: The original version (the green one) will digivolve into Diatrymon (Champion), Yatagaramon (Ultimate) and Varodurumon (Mega). The new version (the purple one) will digivolve into Peckmon (Champion), Yatagaramon (S) (Ultimate) and Ravemon (Mega). Digimon Data Squad Digimon World DS There is a variation of the newer version in Digimon World DS called DotFalcomon; essentially, it's a pixelated version of Falcomon resembling what would be seen on the LCD screen of a Digimon V-Pet. Its only use in the game seems to be a quick and easy Tokomon, which is DotFalcomon's Baby form in the game. You can then digivolve Tokomon into more powerful forms, like Falcomon or Patamon. Attacks * Scratch Smash: Uses his sharp feather claws. Attacks exclusive to the original version of Falcomon * Falco Rush: Uses his strong leg strength to rush forward. Attacks exclusive to the new version of Falcomon * Shuririnken (手裏裏剣 This is a play on words; Based on the direct translation of the name, the use of "rin" in splitting "shuri" and "ken" - shuriken being a common weapon associated with ninjas - implies dozens of smaller versions of a shuriken - in this case, it applies to the multitude of shuriken Falcomon uses in this attack.): Releases multiple shurikens at his opponents. * Uchitake Otoshi (打竹落し Uchitake Drop Uchitake itself is a ninja tool, so it remains untranslated as it is a proper noun.): Drops exploding bamboo cylinders on his enemies. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Huujin no Jutsu' (風刃の術 Wind Blade Technique): Fires razor wind by his wings. *'Genwaku no Jutsu' (幻惑の術 Illusion Technique): Uses "Digital Ninpou" to dazzle the opponent. *'Falco Rush': Tramps on the opponent's head while in the air. Variations / Subspecies * Falcomon (Data Squad/Subspecies) Fanbeemon Fanbeemon is very cheerful and a hard worker, much like a bee. It was due to that that he was deemed useful in an advanced mechanical civilization. He belongs to the floating hive-shaped "Royal Base" and he says his task is to collect data from plants and flowers to use as building material. Even though Fanbeemon is classified as a Virus attribute due to his unruly and offensive nature, he always gets along well with botanical Digimon such as Palmon. Fanbeemon has a complete digivolution line from Pupumon (Fresh) to TigerVespamon (Mega). He also carries the X-antibody. They all live on and protect the Royal Base. Digimon Next A bunch of Fanbeemon work for Waspmon and attacked Agumon and Gaomon. Most of them were destroyed, but one survived and reported Cannonbeemon's destruction to Barbamon. Attacks * Gear Stinger: Fires the small needle at an enemy. * 88 Call: Buzzes to call other Fanbeemon for help (only works in forests/woods). Flamemon See: 'List of Hybrid Digimon'' Floramon Floramon is a Rookie Level Vegetation Digimon. Her name comes from Flora, the Greek Goddess of blossoms. Her body is protected by a petal helmet, but when an enemy is not around, she opens up and shows her smiling face. She is apparently rivals with Palmon as both are female vegetation Digimon at the Rookie level and are both of the Data type with similar attacks. Digimon Adventure The first Floramon the kids encountered was one of Puppetmon's playmates, who commonly found hanging around with Deramon, another of Puppetmon's henchmen. Like the others, she was unhappy about working for Puppetmon and agreed which he had made come to life. into his mansion then helped them stall Puppetmon by firing his own cannon at him. When Puppetmon threatened them, Floramon and Deramon fled. Digimon Adventure 02 During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, a group of Floramon lived in the territory of ShogunGekomon. But they along with the Mushroomon were among the Digimon to fall under the control of the Digimon Emperor, and attacked the DigiDestined when they showed up there. The DigiDestined managed to escape and later destroy the Control Spire. Some Floramon were among the prisoners Cody broke out of the Emperor's base when Kimeramon was completed. When Tai and T.K. went to Paris, they met a Floramon whose partner was the French DigiDestined, Catherine. She and Catherine were captured by Giromon and held captive by the three Mamemon brothers. But Catherine and Floramon were rescued by Tai, T.K. and T.K.'s grandfather. Floramon then Digivolved to Kiwimon to help MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon beat the villains and send them back to the Digital World. Floramon later showed up during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A village of them was enslaved by Orochimon until some of the Tamers freed them. When Calumon met and was chased by a Chichidarumon, a Floramon and an Otamamon watched it. Digimon Frontier Living in the Breezy Village, the Floramon reside in Breezy Village and had problems with the local Mushroomon. Some Floramon were later seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and the Autumn Leaf Fair (Kazemon Kicks It). Digimon Data Squad After Hiroshi Yushima and Kamemon escaped from Mercurimon's lair, they came upon a Floramon village. Digimon X-Evolution Dorumon encountered some Floramon who bullied him since they believed that he was the cause of the instability of the Digital World. They attacked Dorumon and caused him to fall into a river. Some other Floramon were a part of Silphymon's rebel group. Wizardmon instructed some Floramon to take care of Dorugamon when the rebel base was under siege by some DexDoruGreymon but most of the Floramon were killed by the powerful evil Digimon. Digimon World 2 Floramon can digivolve into Kiwimon, Kokatorimon, or Akatorimon depending on its DP. Floramon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Doug Duem. Digimon World DS Floramon can digivolve into Vegiemon depending on its stats. Floramon can be found in Steamy Jungle. '''Attacks * Rain of Pollen (Allergy Shower): She fires pollen that robs the enemy of the will to fight. * Stamen Rope (Sweet Scent): Long vines extend from her hands allowing her various abilities from whipping or wrapping the enemy to grabbing things at a distance. Gabumon Gabumon is a yellow-skinned reptile-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall, although the 10 or so inch long horn atop his head increases his height. This horn, yellow just like his skin, has markings reminiscent of electric circuitry. His tail is normally held in a semi-erect position and has regularly-spaced bumps on its top. While most of his back is normally covered by his fur pelt, it can be assumed that these bumps continue up to the top of his head. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motives. Gabumon's eyes are red and, although it is covered up, his muzzle is lizard-like. Most of Gabumon's body is covered by a pale blue dog-like pelt with royal blue tiger-like markings, which are perfectly symmetric. Additional black markings surround the eyeholes. This is actually the pelt of a Garurumon, albeit a small one. Gabumon's horn goes through a hole at the top of the pelt's head. Four teeth are also attached to each side of pelt's muzzle, and three violet claws to the end of each limb. Handles are present inside the forelimbs; Gabumon's hands are usually wrapped around them to keep the pelt in place. (The visible presence of these handles is erratic during the series, but Gabumon's hands are almost always drawn curled around something.) Gabumon's name is probably derived from gabugabu, a Japanese onomatopoeia for guzzling. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A Tsunomon at Togemon's school became a Gabumon during a soccer match with the other children, which was why the other students did not like Tsunomon. That problem was revealed when Gabumon appeared in the lake and prevented Zoe from drowning. When a flood threatened the school and Kapurimon fell in, Tsunomon Digivolved to Gabumon and saved him so the other students liked him again. Another Gabumon appeared at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's first visit. Digimon World 2 Gabumon can digivolve into Centarumon, Drimogemon, NiseDrimogemon or Garurumon. Gabumon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, Tournament 2 along with Bertran and Boss in BIOS Domain and Disk Domain. Digimon Rumble Arena Gabumon is a playable character who can warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and then again to MetalGarurumon Digimon Battle Spirit Gabumon appears as a bonus unlockable digimon and digivolves to Omnimon. Digimon Racing Gabumon is a playable character. Digimon World DS Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve further into Garurumon. Attacks * Blue Blaster (Petit Fire): Gabumon releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. * Horn Attack (Little Horn): Gabumon attacks with the horn on its head. Variations / Subspecies * Psychemon / BlackGabumon * Gabumon X Gaomon Gaomon is a blue humanoid digimon who wears a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of boxing gloves. He is good at hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until the claws are fully grown. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Next Digimon World DS Gaomon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve further into Gaogamon. Attacks * Double Backhand: Spins around very fast in a whirlwind, either creating a vortex or striking an enemy in a tornado of punches. * Rolling Upper: Jumps into the air, spinning and striking his opponent with his fist. * Gao Rush: Rapidly punches an enemy. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Wild Echo': A battle cry shockwave attack. *'Wild Bark': A stronger version of Wild Echo. *'Wild Howling': A stronger version of Wild Bark. This attack can make the opponent panic. Gazimon Gazimon resemble a feline-rabbit hybrid. Though a quadruped by nature, Gazimon can stand upright, his red raises and his attacks with his claws. Uninterested in attaching themselves to humans, Gazimon enjoy setting traps for other Digimon and watching them fall into them so they can bully he is apparently rivals with Gomamon, tease and threaten weaker Digimon. Digimon Adventure The Gazimon were the servants of Etemon who loved his awful singing and operated his Dark Network and other grunt work. One seemed to have a pair of sunglasses like his. When Etemon was supposedly killed after the fight with MetalGreymon, that Gazimon and another one plotted revenge against the DigiDestined but decided not to, since they had never liked Etemon. The two ate the mushrooms of forgetfulness. Three Gazimon passed Wizardmon when he was close to death but they never stopped to help him and continued their track. Digimon Adventure 02 In the first episode a Gazimon was running and a dark ring got him. A bunch of Gazimon, along with Gabumon, were hostages to RedVegiemon and his Vegiemon army. Their other most notable appearance were that some were partners to some French DigiDestined. One appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers It was a part of IceDevimon's frozen victim collection. Digimon Frontier Some Gazimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Some other Gazimon were seen at the forest in the Village of Flame. One of them told SkullSatamon the forest's key to the fractal code in order to save his life, although SkullSatamon still killed him and collected his fractal code. Digimon World 2 Gazimon can digivolve into Nanimon. Gazimon appears in Boot Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Sheena. Attacks * Electric Stun Blast (Paralyze Breath): Creates a gaseous black gas from their mouths, is a paralysis move. * Pitfall: Uses its claws to dig a pitfall under its enemies. Gizamon Gizamon is a Rookie Level Sea Animal Digimon who can be very domineering in the water, which can shatter thick ice with a single blow. Digimon Adventure A bunch of Gizamon were henchmen of Myotismon, attacking almost everyone near Tokyo Bay. But they were eaten alive by Myotismon's Alpha beasts against the DigiDestined so that their energy could be used in the birth of VenomMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02 In the frozen part of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor had a bunch of Gizamon build a prison there and offered a reward if they do one thing: severely hurt Gomamon. Unfortunately, the reward was a set of Dark Rings. Later on, two Gizamon were partners to two unnamed Australian DigiDestined. A Gizamon appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Gizamon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika to tame one of them. Another one appeared in IceDevimon's collection. Digimon Frontier A Gizamon was seen at the Fortune Teller Village. Digimon Data Squad Some injured Gizamon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. Some Gizamon were seen at Baronmon's assembly. Digimon World 2 Gizamon can digivolve into Cyclonemon (0-2 DP), Deltamon (3-5 DP), or Devidramon (6+ DP). Gizamon appears in Boot Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 1 along with Bertran. Digimon World DS Gizamon can digivolve into Apemon depending on its stats. Gizamon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Attacks * Spiral Edge: He rolls up in a ball and does a spinning attack. * Frog Kick: He turns around to deliver a kick with his two back legs. * Spiral Saw: Strikes the enemy in a spin with his cutting fins. * 4-Leg Kick: Jumps in the air to deliver a kick with his 4 legs. Gizmon Gizmon has spider-like appendages that it uses to crawl around. Gizmon primarily appears in the Digimon Data Squad anime series, and comes in three varieties: Gizmon, Gizmon AT, and Gizmon XT. Gizmon's name is derived from the word "gizmo". Digimon Data Squad Gizmon are an artificial Digimon 'created' by Akihiro Kurata through experimentation, effectively removing the Digimon's heart and turning it into a monster. Gizmon were used for much the same purpose as before, and as 'cannon fodder' against the DATS team. Ten years before the start of the series, Akihiro Kurata used numerous Gizmon to attempt genocide on the Digital World, an act that resulted in the death of Ikuto Noguchi's surrogate mother, Frigimon. Attacks * Gizmon can fire destructive beams of energy from their eyes, the effects of which can cause a Digimon to permanently delete rather than simply regress into a Digi-Egg. Goblimon Goblimon is an Oni Digimon. Loving to do bad things'Bokomon': Goblimon! This ogre digimon loves being bad. His special attack is Goblin Strike!, he has a sly and hard personality. It is said that it never disobeys a strong tamer. He has great pride for the mohawk on his head. Bandai America uses the spelling Goburimon, one literal romanization of ゴブリモン, even though Goblimon is more true to the intended meaning. Digimon Tamers A Goblimon bio-emerged in the Real World and fought Rika and Renamon, but it was not much of a worthy opponent. When Calumon was nearby and his powers were activated, he Digivolved to Fugamon and was destroyed by Renamon. Digimon Frontier Multiple Goblimon were the henchmen of Snimon at Wind Factory Incorporated. When it began to run low on energy, Snimon sent the Goblimon to capture the Kokuwamon from the nearby forests and forced them to work in the factory. When the Kokuwamon and the Legendary Warriors fought the Goblimon while Agunimon fought Snimon, J.P. found the Human Spirit of Thunder and Spirit Evolved to Beetlemon for the first time. After Beetlemon defeated and purified Snimon, the Goblimon fled. Later on, multiple Goblimon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Data Squad 10 Years Ago as told by Mercurimon, a Goblimon was seen running from the humans who were deleting Digimon (revealed to be Akihiro Kurata's group) where it was one of the victims. A Goblimon was among the many Digimon in the Holy Capital's Arena. A Goblimon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein was in. In the epilogue, a group of Goblimon were disputing with a group of Shamanmon. Digimon World Goburimon is a wild Digimon. Digimon World 2 Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon. Goburimon appears in Disk Domain and Web Domain. Digimon World 4 In the game, he's called Goburimon. He is very much seen in Death Valley, especially in Goblin Fortress. Digimon Digital Card Battle Goblimon (known in the game as Goburimon) appears as an easy opponent in the game. The Goburimon card is very common and has the highest X Attack (300) out of all the Rookie Level Digimon cards. Digimon World DS Goblimon is known as Goburimon in the game. Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon, Tyrannomon or Bakemon depending on its stats. A Goburimon also appears as the very first enemy. Goblimon can be found in the Data Forest. Attacks * Goburi Bomb (Gobli Bomb): Creates a small ball of fire and then he throws it with his hand. The bomb explodes when impacting the enemy. * Goburi Strike (Gobli Strike): Pummels enemies with his club. Variations / Subspecies * SnowGoblimon / Shamanmon Gomamon Gomamon looks like a white furry seal-like creature with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, long claws, and a long tail. The warm fur on his body allows him to live on very cold shores. Gomamon is reliable but he takes life a lot easier, and he tends to meddle in any affair he comes across. When gets angry, his red raises and his attacks with his claws, He can speak to and command fishes, Gomamon has some reptilian features. Gazimon is her rival. Digimon Adventure Gomamon is a main character in Digimon Adventure. Digimon Adventure 02 Gomamon is not a main character in this series although he makes several appearances. He also helps the new digidestined. Digimon Frontier Gomamon are inhabitants of the ocean near the Island is where the Toucanmon decide to head there anyway, flee to after stealing the Ranamon. she calms the seas and allows (The Swiss Family Digimon) Some Gomamon are seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Digimon Data Squad Ten years before the events of the series, Masaru Daimon's father Suguru was taking pictures of some Gomamon until Kurata being attacked by a Lynxmon scared them into the water. One Digivolved into Ikkakumon and attacked Suguru's group. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Gomamon named Gon appeared in V-Tamer 01. Gon the Gomamon lives in the Net Ocean. He often swims in the ocean, despite that the evil Lord Marine has surfaced to attack anyone who attempts to swim near the Tag of Sea. But Gon takes the risk to keep in contact with Whamon, the Net Ocean Protector, to update him on current activities. At first, he thought Taichi was stupid for training Zeromaru to swim. However, the human-Digimon combo proved to Gon that Digimon have limitless possibilities. Thus, he resolved to fight with them, becoming braver, too. Eventually, after MarineDevimon was defeated, Gon digivolved to Ikkakumon and inherited the position of Net Ocean Protector from Whamon. Digimon World DS Gomamon digivolves from Poyomon, and can digivolve further into Ikkakumon depending on its stats. Digimon Racing Gomamon is a playable character. Attacks * Marching Fishes : Gomamon gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out. Gomamon's attack was originally dubbed "Fish Power" in the early episodes of Digimon Adventure, but the attack was soon changed to the definitive "Marching Fishes" which is also the Japanese of this attack. Variations / Subspecies * Gomamon X Gotsumon Gotsumon is a humanoid-looking Digimon whose body is completely made of rock. His name comes from the Japanese gotsugotsu, which means rugged or rough. Though normally mischievous with a cheerful personality'Bokomon: Gotsumon Their living rocks but basically kids and can be real troublemakers. Let me tell you.', Gotsumon tends to be little selfish with a temper as dangerous as an erupting volcano. He, like many Digimon, has an X-Antibody form, where he is larger and much stockier, and has a partial resemblance to a sumo wrestler. Digimon Adventure A Gotsumon was a minor character in the Digimon Adventure anime series. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digital World, the DigiDestined encountered numerous Gotsumon, freeing them from the Digimon Emperor's control and helping rebuild the damaged parts of the Digital World. Furthermore, on Christmas Day, Ken and Matt went to Mexico and met a Gotsumon in some Mayan ruins. He was the Digimon partner of a young girl named Rosa (Chichos in the original version). After Digivolving into Monochromon, he helped Stingmon and WereGarurumon fight Dokugumon and Minotarumon. In addition, several others were partners of some of the other international DigiDestined. One of these Gotsumon showed up again in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Gotsumon was one of the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Numerous Gotsumon resided at a village built into the mountains. One in particular, seeking to defend his village from Gigasmon, sought to collect three jewels in order to gain control of the Beast Spirit of Light. Ultimately, however, he ended up aiding the Legendary Warriors, and became good friends with Koji. This same Gotsumon would reappear, once again trying to defend his home - this time from the Royal Knights and their Knightmon servants. His home's Data was scanned, but he was saved by Koji and the others. Gotsumon stood with them in defending Seraphimon's castle, and managed to Digivolve into Meteormon. However, he was gravely wounded by the Royal Knights, and was forced to remain at a train station while the Legendary Warriors went on to try and continue the fight against the Knights. Outside of that, some Gotsumon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, the Fortune Teller Village, and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). Some were accompanying some Pumpkinmon. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Gotsumon was one of several digimon who lived at the shore of the Net Ocean, which was terrorized by Lord Marine, the Tag holder. Digimon World 2 Gotsumon digivolves to Icemon, MudFrigimon, JungleMojyamon. Gotsumon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Doug Duem. Digimon Battle Spirit Gotsumon appears as a field enemy on the "Ancient Shrine" level. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Gotsumon is a stage hazard character in one of the fighting arenas. Digimon World DS Gotsumon can digivolve into Airdramon, Minotarumon, or Icemon depending on its stats. Two Gotsumon also appear as NPCs in Packet Swamp. Gotsumon can be found in the Training Peak. Attacks * Rock Fist (Angry Rock): Gotsumon shoots a rock or a number of rocks from his head. * Crazy Crusher (暴れん坊 Madcap) * Hardest Punch * Earth Shaker Variations / Subspecies * Icemon / Meteormon * Gotsumon X Guilmon Guilmon is a red Reptile-type Digimon who carries the black Digital hazard symbol on his chest. Despite being a Reptile Digimon, Guilmon is identified several times as a dinosaur, as well as the fact he sniffs about and roars like a raptor when feeling lonely. he hides the high-leveled potential as a "Fighting Seed" and, at the Rookie level, also hides the brutality akin to a carnivorous beast. The "Digital Hazard" symbol is carved on those who, like Guilmon, might corrupt a great amount computer data. However, if he is able to utilize the ability peacefully, he'll become a Guardian of the Digital World. Guilmon has a complete digivolution line from Jyarimon (Fresh) to Gallantmon (Mega). Digimon Tamers Digimon Data Squad Guilmon can be seen in a tank when Touma's younger sister is about to be fused with a digimon. Digimon World 3 Guilmon appeared as a starter digimon in one of the three groups of starters, but was available by unlocking him through a mini- quest. Digital Monsters: D-Project Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon. Digimon Battle Spirit In Digimon Battle Spirit, Guilmon appears as a default playable character who can digivolve to Gallantmon and as the main enemy in the "Volcanic Island" level. Digimon Racing Guilmon is one of the three locked characters. Digimon World DS Guilmon digivolves from Kuramon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon depending on its stats. Guilmon can be found at Sheer Valley. Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon coats his claws in fire and slashes at his opponent. Variations / Subspecies * BlackGuilmon * Guilmon X Hackmon Digimon Adventure tri Attacks *'...' (...): ... *'...': .... References R